


圆圆的月亮像什么呀？

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: Charles大病初愈后，Erik带着孩子们从医院接他回家。





	圆圆的月亮像什么呀？

Charles出院的时间定在九月中旬的。

Erik带着两个孩子去医院接Charles，他开车，Wanda和Peter坐在后排的儿童座椅里， 一人抱着一捧康乃馨。Peter的是浅紫的，Wanda的是粉红的，都是Erik挑的颜色。孩子们有一段时间没看见Charles了，每当Charles做完手术后，Erik都会把他们送去Raven家交由他们的姑姑来照顾，而自己陪在病房里。他不是神，没办法两头兼顾。幸好这段疲倦的日子终于结束，Charles康复了，一家四口得以重新过上和从前一样的平淡的生活。

“所以说，daddy不会再住回去咯？”尽管Erik已经解释过一遍康复出院是什么意思，但这大半年里Charles的病情反复无常，往往出院后没几个星期便又住了回去，所以Peter仍然下意识得觉得，Charles会不会回家之后，突然地又在某一天里失踪。

“不会了，”Erik耐心地说，“医生叔叔说过的，daddy身体里的坏东西已经完全被赶跑了。说不定到下个月，他就能带你们去植物园里玩了。”

与弟弟欢呼雀跃的态度相反，Wanda抱着花沉思了一会，然后开口，“还是不了吧。”她又补充，“你说过的，daddy出院后需要休息。”

说话间Erik已经开进了医院楼下的停车场，他一边看着后视镜倒车一边不忘提醒孩子们，“看到daddy要去抱抱他，他很想念你们。”

“还有亲亲。”Peter一本正经地补充。Erik笑了笑，停稳后将他们挨个抱下来，再把后备厢里的轮椅抬出来。Charles大病初愈，身体还还很虚，他可能要在这个轮椅上坐上一段时间了。

推开病房门，一眼就看到了靠在床头的Charles。他的腿上放着一本书，听见声音，欣喜地抬起头望向来人。

“Daddy！”Peter尖叫一声，飞扑过去，抱着Charles的腰，将脸埋在Charles的衣间。鼻子里涌入消毒水的气味，但他仍然抱着不撒手。Charles用手指梳理着小男孩乱掉的头发，像在抚摸一只小猫。

“Daddy。”Wanda喊道。虽然只比Peter早出生几分钟，但Wanda却好像比Peter成熟许多，也许是她因为她总以姐姐的身份自居，所以要求自己快快长大。她来到Charles身边，把花送给他，然后踮起脚，在Charles的脸颊上轻轻一啄。Charles也吻了吻她的脸颊，微笑道，“照顾弟弟辛苦了。”

Wanda望着Charles，用力地摇了摇头，她的眼神变得脆弱而苦涩。“你瘦了。”她轻声地说，小手摸上Charles光秃秃的头顶。

Charles依然是满不在乎地笑着，他的眼睛因四周的眼眶凹陷下去而显得更大，有点儿像魔法世界里的家养小精灵。Wanda心疼地看着他。她知道，Charles一定受了不少苦。

“我告诉过你，睡到我来再起床。”Erik走上前轻嗔道。Charles不服气地扁了扁嘴，“我还是有一些自理能力的，我的朋友。”

“叫——我亲爱的。”他很快地凑上前亲了一下Charles没有血色的嘴唇。他回想起没生病时，这张嘴唇是多么的嫣红、引人瞩目。Wanda自觉地用手捂住了眼，而Peter什么也不知道，他闭着眼紧靠在Charles身上，只觉得后脑勺被猛地一按。

Charles用责备的眼神看向Erik，可男人却是咧嘴一笑。上午的阳光透过玻璃照在他的身上，在他周身勾勒出一圈暖融融的光。Charles仿佛被他的笑所感染，他跟着Erik一起笑了起来。Wanda望着两位父亲的笑颜，也不由自主地舒展了眉眼。Peter抬起头，发现爸爸们在笑，姐姐也在笑，于是他也哈哈大笑了几声。这搞怪的声音成功地逗笑了他的家人，每个人脸上的笑容都在扩大。病房里洋溢着男人和孩子们的笑声，如朝阳般生气蓬勃。

Charles笑出了眼泪，Erik伸手替他将眼角的那滴泪擦干。在他要收回手的时候Charles抓住了他的手，将脸贴在Erik粗糙的掌心。

“回家吧。”Charles说，眼中情绪缱绻。

Erik让孩子们退开，然后把Charles抱起来，放置在轮椅里。他很快地打包了病房里的东西，样样件件都能引出一段住院的回忆。Erik最后看了一眼病房，然后头也不回地走出去，拎着包，推着轮椅。孩子们跟在旁边，他们一起去办出院手续。

下楼的时候遇到了Charles的病友，他刚从外面散步回来。那人下意识地想挥手说再见，但话到嘴边，又很有幽默感地改成“再也不见”。

离开医院的时候Charles靠在车窗边出神地望着外面住院部的大楼。汽车在驶离，那栋高楼从只能见到部分慢慢地变成能看见全貌。直到医院的楼被其他的建筑物遮住，Charles才收回了视线。

将近九个月，二百四十五天。从他在聚会上发病晕厥被送进急救室查出患病，到通过检查康复出院，已经过去了大半年的时间。年初的时候大家其乐融融地聚在一起，共同举杯畅想新的一年。谁也没有想到会遭此噩耗。生活如一列脱离轨道的列车，往谁也预料不到的方向急坠。

Erik和Charles坚强地承受了这一切。病变的细胞如蛊虫般在Charles的身体里给他带来蚀骨灼心的疼痛，在这种折磨下连死亡都成了一种诱惑。但Charles不会就此放弃。他还有Erik，有Wanda和Peter，他有一个完整的家。他要回家。这一强烈的愿望支撑着他度过了一次次的手术和治疗。除此之外，Erik也一直陪着他身边。无论是失禁时的难堪，还是食不下咽的烦躁，他都温柔地握着Charles的手，将他不安的情绪尽数化解。医院的空调总是开得温度很低，但Erik的手掌却是温热的。当他用手轻抚过Charles的皮肤时，连疼痛都仿佛被按捺住。Erik低低地说着安慰的话语，在Charles失眠的时候为他唱着家乡的催眠小调，医院的夜晚寂静而压抑，但有Erik在，多多少少能寻觅到一点家的感觉。

有他在的地方就是家。

隔着车窗Charles看到了他们之前住的社区，但Erik没有停留。原先的房子已经托中介卖了出去，卖款一部分用于买下城郊的一处二手房，一部分打到了医院的账户上。

他们穿越过大半个城市从最终来到现在的住处。

是一个上了年头的老房子，几天前Erik就已经把这里收拾干净，并且将孩子们从姑姑家接了回来。虽然房子里总是充斥着一股霉味，一下雨便到处回潮，一到夜里天花板上就有老鼠蹬蹬蹬地跑。但这房子也有它的好处。

好处是他们拥有了一个花园。木栅栏在房子四周圈出来一片地，前一任主人在门前种了许多的花草，这里土壤肥沃，即使无人打理也长得欣欣向荣。从门口通往房前的小路边长着一棵粗壮的橡树。Charles看着拴在枝桠上的秋千，淡淡一笑。

“挺好的。”他评价道。Erik推着他在房子四周转了转。孩子们轮流地秋千，一个坐着，一个在后面推。Charles不得不过几分钟就提醒他们不要推得太用力，那样很危险。

吃完午饭后大家都睡了个午觉。准确来说只有两位大人在睡觉，他们一个很虚弱，一个很疲惫。两个孩子只躺了一会便悄悄地下了床，压低了声音兴高采烈地在院子里玩泥巴。他们很快就和附近的同龄小孩玩成一片，打开栅栏走到街上。他们在玩打仗游戏。Wanda自告奋勇地当了将军，而Peter则成为了她忠心耿耿的属下。

Charles听着孩子们的笑声醒来。慵懒的午后，他睁开眼，看见的是窗外郁郁葱葱的大树。Erik仍然睡着，他的一只胳膊搭在Charles身上。Charles翻了个身，仔细地瞧着枕边人。他用手指抚摸男人突出的眉骨。在这段时间里身体消瘦的除了生病的自己，还有看护病人的Erik。他在医院和家之间来回奔波，要照顾Charles，也要尽量不落下工作。现在他是这个家唯一的经济收入来源，他不能垮掉。给Charles治病不仅花光了他们的积蓄，还担上了一笔债务。

Charles闭上眼睛，并不着急着起来。让他多睡一会吧，Charles心想。然后又迷迷糊糊地陷入了睡眠中。

第二次醒来时便已是傍晚了。天色将晚，厨房里传来锅碗瓢盆碰撞的声响，晚餐的香味飘了过来，诱惑着Charles。他扶着墙慢慢地走着，走到厨房门口。系着围裙的男人扭头看了他一眼，笑了笑。

“今晚的风很凉快，”Erik说，“我们可以在院子里吃晚饭。”

他说到做到，即刻就把木头小桌子搬到了院子里。Wanda帮忙将盘子和餐具拿了过来，Peter则摆好了小板凳。Erik让Charles坐在轮椅里，还贴心地在他的膝盖上盖了层薄毯，将他推到餐桌旁。

所以这就是他们团聚后的第一顿晚餐了。月挂中天，清风摇树，树叶摩擦发出“沙沙”的声响。在这宁静的气氛中，一家人欢声笑语地开始享受这个怡人的夜晚。

Wanda在跟爸爸们讲她今天下午认识的一个奇怪的男孩。他是住在旁边那个街区的，比Wanda大几岁。一看见她，就结结巴巴地说不清话。但他又偏要凑过来找她聊天，一会说她脸蛋上的红晕像玫瑰花，一会说她讲话的声音像小鸟。“莫名其妙的。”Wanda不满地说。

大人们当然知道这是怎么一回事。童言无忌，也有趣。Charles和Erik相视一笑，而Wanda却加一头雾水。

眼见着女孩就要追根问底，Erik连忙把话题岔开。他正好一抬头，看见了天上的那轮圆月。那个滥用比喻的小男孩给了他灵感。

“我要给你们出个题目，”Erik说，“圆圆的月亮像什么？”

孩子们一齐抬头看向那轮皎月。

当视线收回到眼前时，Peter率先有了发现。他眼睛一亮，叫道，“像Daddy的头顶！”

Erik顺着他的目光看去。Charles落光了头发的头顶反射着月亮的光，果真是又圆又亮。

但现在还不是可以拿这件事开玩笑的时候，Wanda扑过去捂住了弟弟的嘴巴。Erik紧张地看着Charles，可Charles却哈哈大笑，仿佛对自己的秃顶毫不在意。Erik清楚地知道这一定是假象。Charles很爱他的头发。如果给他喜爱的东西排个序，那么这个序列将会是：Erik＞Wanda=Peter=Raven=Hank＞头发。

该死的。Erik在心中狠狠地咒骂着那场疾病。他伸手，搭在Charles冰冷的手背上，并紧紧握住了他。Erik温暖地注视着他。

“像Dad的手表！”很快Wanda也有了答案，她指向Erik的手腕。

他们一起看向那只表。这是在结婚之前的那个情人节，Charles送给Erik的纪念礼物。银白的表带，深红色的表盘，看上去华贵而精致。手表的玻璃片反着光，的确符合“圆圆的、亮亮的”这一要求。

“它的时间走得还准吗？”Charles盯着Erik的手腕问。

“分秒不差。”

“看起来还是这样好看，衬你。”他微笑起来。

“一直都很好看。”Erik的眼神中满是爱惜，但不是看着手表，而是在看Charles。

Charles在问手表，但Erik回答的却不止是手表。他轻轻捏着Charles的手，别有深意地朝他眨了眨眼睛。大人们擅长使用暗喻，高明地玩着语言的游戏。Erik的手表勾起了一些美好的回忆，同时Erik也在向Charles表露着他的心意。他炽热的爱从未变质，而婚礼上许下的誓言，更是不可能违背。

“无论顺境还是逆境；无论富有还是贫穷；无论健康还是疾病；无论青春还是年老。”他们曾在教堂中这样立誓。

现在还得加上一句，Erik想。

无论是有头发，还是没头发。

我都会爱你，永远爱你。即使是死亡也不会让这份爱停止。

Erik看着Charles，忽然地笑了。

他俯身拥抱了轮椅中的Charles，贴在他耳边轻语。“一切都会好起来的。”

Charles点了点头，下巴撞着Erik的肩膀。

“一定的。”

END


End file.
